Plastic pallets may include an upper deck and a lower deck (or runners) with columns between the upper deck and the runners to provide openings for receiving the tines of a forklift. The columns and the outer periphery of the upper deck often are impacted by the tines of the forklift. Therefore, the columns and outer periphery of the upper deck suffer most of the damage experienced by plastic pallets.